


Sister Mine

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Mentions of Aredhel/Celegorm - Freeform, Mentions of Elenwe/Turgon - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when we find ourselves alone, sister mine, I shall lay you down and drink you deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



“Shh. Is your brother around?” 

“Which one?” 

“ _You_ know.” 

“He’s off somewhere with Findaráto. Doing something hopelessly boring, most like.” Irissë raised her voice. “Oi, Turno! You lurking anywhere? Because if so – ” 

A hand clapped over her mouth. “Ireth!” 

Irissë kicked the door shut behind her. “I don’t know why you’re telling _me_ to hush. You’re the one who wouldn’t stop laughing.” 

Elenwë attempted a look of contrition, but broke into another laugh at the look on Irissë’s face. “I’m sorry!” she said in a stage whisper as Irissë rolled her eyes. “You were tickling.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“You were biting me.” 

“You liked it.” 

“Yes, but it also tickled.”

“This is why we couldn’t stay in the greenhouse.” Locking the door behind her, Irissë tugged Elenwë over to the bed and tumbled her down on top of the sheets. Elenwë laughed again, irrepressibly, and Irissë sought to quiet her. 

Fortunately, stopping her mouth with a kiss usually worked. 

Elenwë let out a murmur of pleasure and wound her fingers into Irissë’s hair, as Irissë fumbled with the buttons on Elenwë’s blouse. 

“You wear too much clothing,” she said, as her fingers slipped on the delicate, carved buttons. 

“You’re one to talk,” said Elenwë, eyes twinkling as she leaned back on her elbows to give Irissë better access. “All bound up in leather and knotted laces.” 

“Yes, well,” said Irissë distractedly. She’d succeeded in pulling Elenwë’s blouse open and always found it difficult to focus when presented with that glorious expanse of golden brown skin and soft curves. 

She let out her breath in a long, slow sigh. _Elenwë_. 

Elenwë, all warm skin and pliable flesh; her honey-colored curls escaping from their neat braid. Elenwë, with her bright laugh and her shining eyes, and her great, heavy breasts that Irissë could never get enough of… 

Irissë lowered her mouth to them, and Elenwë moaned. 

“Mm.” Irissë hummed as Elenwë’s fingers knotted into her hair once again. “Now what was it that was making you laugh so, earlier?” She nipped lightly at the swell of Elenwë’s hip, and Elenwë gave a gasp and squirmed. 

“ _That_. You’ll start me laughing again, if you’re not careful.” 

“Can’t have that.” Irissë hummed again, and moved her mouth lower until she encountered the waist of Elenwë’s skirt. “ _So_ much clothing,” she chided, as she slid the skirts up over Elenwë’s hips. “It shouldn’t be allowed.” 

“I’ll see what I can do about that,” said Elenwë, and cried out as Irissë’s lips found the inside of her thigh. “ _Ireth._ ” 

“So wet,” Irissë breathed, as her fingers sought Elenwë’s cunt. “You are so beautiful, Elenwë, I can’t…” 

“Irissë, Irissë, Irissë,” Elenwë chanted it like a prayer and pressed herself down against Irissë’s fingers. “Touch me, please.” 

Irissë laughed, and obeyed. Soon her tongue was at work too, and Elenwë was gasping and grinding down against her, heat and salt and delicious wetness, and Irissë felt drunk on it. With her free hand she tugged impatiently at the laces of her tight hunting leathers, aching for relief. Her fingers slipped in the wetness between her own legs, and she moaned, making Elenwë tremble against her. 

“How many times shall I make you come today?” Irissë whispered, and Elenwë arched back against the pillows, her arms reaching back to grip the slats of the headboard. 

“Make me forget my own name,” she ordered breathlessly, and Irissë laughed and took the challenge.

 

-

 

 

“What’s your name?” 

Elenwë grinned up at her, sweat soaked and radiant. “Not yet. Keep going.” 

“As you wish…” 

There was a clatter in the hall and a voice called, “Ireth! Are you there?” 

Irissë, astride Elenwë’s thighs, laid a light hand over Elenwë’s mouth. Her other hand was still between Elenwë’s legs, two fingers sliding easily into her. She added a third, and Elenwë gasped a little into Irissë’s hand. Irissë shook her head teasingly.

“Careful,” she mouthed, and called back, “What? I’m busy.” 

“Doing what?” There was a sound as if someone had propped themselves up against the other side of the door. 

Irissë ground her teeth. “Valar damn over-curious brothers.” 

Elenwë laughed a little, under her hand, and Irissë twisted her fingers in retribution. Elenwë moaned, silently, and spread her legs wider.

Irissë laughed silently herself at this, and then called, distractedly. “I’m…I’m changing, Findekáno. Go away.” 

“Changing?” Her brother’s voice was incredulous. “What, for the next hour? That’s what you’re busy doing?” 

Elenwë took one of Irissë’s fingers into her mouth and Irissë lost focus briefly, her eyes closing as she bit back a gasp of pleasure. She felt Elenwë tilt her hips beneath her, and she ground down against the delicious friction. 

Findekáno cleared his throat on the other side of the door, and Irissë’s eyes snapped open. “Will you just – ” 

“Ireth,” there was a laugh building in Findekáno’s voice. “Do you have someone in there with you?” 

Elenwë bit down lightly on her finger and Irissë gave a hiss of mingled pleasure and exasperation. “Just piss off, Finno, won’t you?” 

“You could have _said_.” 

“I shall enact such retribution on you, brother, you don’t even want to know…” 

“I’m leaving! Call off the hounds.” They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. 

Irissë removed her hand from Elenwë’s mouth and Elenwë gazed up at her, flushed and disheveled, a mischievous smile on her face.

“You minx,” said Irissë. “For someone concerned about being caught, you certainly like to play with fire.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Elenwë shifted teasingly under Irissë, and Irissë tightened her thighs around her waist. 

“And everyone thinks _I’m_ the salacious one.” 

“You are salacious,” said Elenwë, and then she glanced at the door, concern wrinkling her brow. “Do you think he guessed I was in here?” 

“You? No.” Irissë shook her head decidedly. “He probably thinks I’m with Tyelkormo or someone.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” echoed Irissë. She leaned down and nuzzled into Elenwë’s neck. “What does that mean?” She pressed a kiss to Elenwë’s hot skin. 

“Nothing!” said Elenwë quickly. “I just wondered… _Do_ you have Tyelkormo in here sometimes?”

“Certainly,” said Irissë. “Sometimes we play cards, sometimes he helps me re-fletch arrows, sometimes – ” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“I know what you meant.” Irissë slid down next to Elenwë, tangling their legs together. “Yes, sometimes we sleep together.” 

“Oh.” 

“ ‘Oh’, again?” Irissë ran a hand from the curve of Elenwë’s stomach to the fullness of her hip. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Elenwë. For Eru’s sake, you’re courting my brother!” 

“I’m not jealous!” said Elenwë, quickly. “I just…wondered. About who else you bring to your bed.” 

Irissë’s blue eyes went rather dark. “You worry I am too loose with my favors? That I am some harlot – ” 

“No!” Elenwë surged up to her elbows and raised a hand to Irissë’s cheek. “No. Nothing like that, Ireth, it doesn’t matter to me if you’ve had a hundred men. I mean, I’d be curious, but – no, I just wondered…” She fell silent, flushing again, though this time not from pleasure. 

Irissë lifted the sweaty curls from Elenwë’s neck and laid her lips against the warm flesh. “Tell me.” 

Elenwë closed her eyes as Irissë licked the salt from her throat. “I just wondered… If you bring others to your bed, if I am just another… if I am not…” 

“Special?” Irissë pulled back and looked at Elenwë affectionately. “El, you should know by now that you are dear to me. That you are more than – ” her voice caught, and she cleared her throat gruffly. “That you are more dear to me than perhaps is wise, considering my brother intends to wed you.” 

Elenwë went quiet. “Do you think he will ask me, truly?” she said at last. 

Irissë laughed, trying not to let her pain show. “Of course he will. He’s quite mad about you – and who can blame him?” She tucked her chin over Elenwë’s shoulder and blinked, trying to banish the upwelling of melancholy in her usual good humor. “But really, you should just wed me instead. One Nolofinwion instead of another – what does it matter? And I’m prettier than Turno.” 

“I’d wed you in a heartbeat,” whispered Elenwë, wrapping her arms around her. “My beautiful one.” 

“What would the Valar say?” Irissë pulled away then, knowing the jest – though neither of them were truly jesting – had gone too far. It would be agony to keep it going. “No, I can give you no fair child, and we’d earn the wrath of those on high, not to mention our families. Also, I’d shame you by looking so much better in white.” She elbowed Elenwë, trying to make her laugh. “It is not so bad, really. Turukáno is actually the most marriageable of the whole lot of us. Finno is far too much like me and has a terrible sense of humor, and anyway, everyone knows he’s claimed. Arakáno is frankly mad. Then there’s me, wildly inappropriate, so the best guess is dear Turno.” 

Elenwë didn’t laugh. “I don’t know, sometimes, if it’s what I want. Or what I want. I do care for Turukáno, and I want to make my family happy, and I want – ” she scrubbed a hand over her eyes. “ – I want children, and a family, and a good life. But I just can’t imagine a life being any good at all without you.” She reached out and caught Irissë’s chin, pulling her close for a kiss. 

Irissë kissed her back, arms wrapping around her waist, drawing her leg up between Elenwë’s thighs. “I know,” she whispered against Elenwë’s lips. “But I can only give you love, none of those other things you listed. If you care for my brother, you should wed him. He will give you what I cannot, and then I shall call you sister. But I wouldn’t bet,” and here she pulled away, smiling mischievously, even though her eyes were bright, “on me vanishing from your life.” 

Elenwë smiled, and a tear slid down her cheek. “You cannot promise such a thing.” 

“Nevertheless,” said Irissë, and kissed the tear from Elenwë’s skin, “promise I do. You shall not be so easily free of me, sister mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. For the wonderful Elleth, who encouraged me (and exhorted me) in the world of femslash, and boy am I glad she did.  
> 1\. You should know that in my modern AU, Elenwë and Aredhel get married and it's not even a question.


End file.
